James e Lílian Um amor quase impossível
by Aninha Black
Summary: Quem sabe um dia Lílian se entregue a James?
1. Garotos

Capítulo 1 - Garotos  
  
N/A: É a minha primeira songfic sobre James e Lílian, espero que gostem. Ah! Fiz em cima da música "Garotos" de Leoni; como digo em todas em minhas fics, seria legal que vocês lessem ouvindo a música... Boa leitura!  
  
_ Seus olhos e seus olhares  
  
Milhares de tentações  
  
Meninas são tão mulheres  
  
Seus truques e confusões  
  
Se espalham pelos pêlos  
  
Boca e cabelo  
  
Peitos e poses e apelos  
  
Me agarram pelas pernas  
  
Certas mulheres como voc  
  
Me levam sempre onde querem_  
  
James estava sentado à beira do lago com os Marotos, quando Lílian e a suas amigas sentaram-se a poucos metros deles; reparou na garota de seus 16 anos: os olhos profundamente verdes que sempre o olhavam em censura... Era tão tentadora, tão sedutora... Era tão mulher para 16 anos, era simplesmente linda! Devia ter truques para fazê-lo delirar...  
Sua boca, seus lindos e longos cabelos acaju; sua pose de séria, sempre a ralhar com ele... Porque se sentia assim, James não sabia, as outras garotas de Hogwarts faziam de tudo para tê-lo, mas ela não... Talvez fosse isso que o levava sempre onde ela estava...  
  
_ Garotos não resistem  
  
Aos seus mistérios  
  
Garotos nunca dizem não  
  
Garotos como eu  
  
Sempre tão espertos  
  
Perto de uma mulher  
  
São só garotos_  
  
Outros garotos também não resistiam aos mistérios de Lílian Evans, nunca diziam não aos pedidos dela, mesmo que ela pouco os fizesse... Ele que se achava esperto assim como os outros conquistadores de Hogwarts, perto dela, eram apenas garotos...  
Lílian não era a mais desejada de Hogwarts, mas muitos garotos queriam sair com ela por a acharem um "desafio", mas ele não, James Potter, o garanhão de Hogwarts, não queria isso... Sim, a achava também um "desafio", mas fora esse ar desafiador que a fez gostar dela, e muito...  
  
_ Seus dentes e seus sorrisos  
  
Mastigam meu corpo e juízo  
  
Devoram os meus sentidos  
  
Eu já não me importo comigo  
  
Então são mãos e braços  
  
Beijos e abraços  
  
Pele, barriga e seus laços  
  
São armadilhas e eu não sei o que faço  
  
Aqui de palhaço, seguindo seus passos_  
  
James continuava a reparar em Lílian, seus dentes, seu sorriso... Simplesmente perfeito! Quando ele a viu sorrir enquanto conversava com as amigas, parecia que ela o devorava por dentro e por fora, mas ele não se importava nem um pouco com isso... James se levantou e se encaminhou até Lílian.

- O quê que deu nele? – Remo perguntou par Sirius quando viram que o amigo estava indo em direção a Lílian

– Será que ele não cansa de levar foras dela?

- Sei lá, Aluado. O Pontas é muito de fases, você sabe. – Sirius respondeu agora prestando atenção na atitude de James

- Lílian. – James chamou-a, fazendo não só Lílian se virar assim como suas amigas

- O que quer James Potter? – Lílian perguntou se levantando para encará-lo – Veio tentar me conquistar novamente?

- Adivinhou Lili. – James respondeu pegando a mão da garota

- O que vai dizer dessa vez Potter? – Lílian perguntou olhando para o rapaz com um sorriso sarcástico – Que todas garotas te querem e você só quer a mim?

- Já disse. Não direi nada hoje. Nada que te irrite. – James respondeu, parecia hipnotizado, agora acariciando as duas mãos de Lílian

- Potter? Você está bem? – Lílian perguntou olhando sério para ele

- Nunca estive melhor. – James respondeu, passou seu braço pela cintura da garota e a puxou para perto de si...  
Beijaram-se... Lili relutou um pouco no início, mas depois se entregou ao beijo, jogou seus braços no pescoço de James. Todos os alunos que estavam lá os observavam, faltava uma semana para as férias, depois seria o último ano de escola. Ficaram ali um bom tempo se beijando, e só pararam quando Lílian colocou os braços no ombro de James e o empurrou.

- VOCÊ TÁ LOUCO??? – Lílian perguntou se afastando dele – QUEM TE DEU O DIREITO DE FAZER ISSO, POTTER?

- Não sei. Mas parece que você gostou. – James respondeu olhando para ela

- Isso era uma armadilha sua e de seus amiguinhos? – Lílian perguntou apontando para os outros marotos que agora estavam em pé e um pouco mais próximos deles

- Não, não foi. – o rapaz respondeu com sinceridade – Você, seu jeito é uma armadilha. Fez-me ficar assim. – James continuou, Lílian fechou a cara para ele, cuspiu no chão o "beijo" e saiu correndo para dentro do castelo  
James por um impulso correu atrás de Lili... Queria, ou melhor, tinha que se explicar para ela, explicar porque fizera aquilo... Porque a beijara...  
  
_ Garotos não resistem  
  
Aos seus mistérios  
  
Garotos nunca dizem não  
  
Garotos como eu  
  
Sempre tão espertos  
  
Perto de uma mulher  
  
São só garotos_  
  
Conseguiu alcançá-la antes dela se trancar no banheiro, segurou o braço dela e a encarou... Lílian Evans, o "desafio" para os garotos, estava chorando... Seu rosto vermelho, ela encarou o rapaz, depois cobriu o próprio rosto com as mãos.

- Se você não gostou, me desculpe Lílian. – James se desculpou

- Você faz isso com todas não é mesmo? – Lílian perguntou ainda cobrindo seu rosto

- Não, não faço. – James respondeu – Nunca beijei uma garota como beijei você.

- Não seja sarcástico, Potter.

- Por acaso estou sendo sarcástico Evans? – James perguntou a garota descobriu o rosto e olhou nos olhos de James

- Nunca vi seus olhos assim. – Lili respondeu – Não está sendo sarcástico pela primeira vez em sua vida.

- Você me conhece. – James respondeu sorrindo, com uma das mãos levantou o rosto de Lili e com a outra limpou as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto dela – Não chore, Lili.

- Você pede isso para todas que choram por você, ou pelo que você fez? – Lílian perguntou olhando profundamente nos olhos dele

- Não. Nenhuma menina eu vi chorar. Nenhuma eu amei como amo você. – James disse

- Potter, definitivamente hoje você não está bem. – Lílian disse

- Repito, nunca estive tão bem. – James respondeu

- Se explique, James Potter. – Lili pediu

- Lílian Evans, não resisto aos seus mistérios. Posso parecer esperto e arrogante, mas quando estou perto de você não passo de um garoto. Você me encantou com seu jeito, confesso que no início era apenas brincadeira, mas agora é diferente. Resumindo, agora, Lílian Evans, eu, James Potter, digo com todo meu coração eu te amo. – James respondeu, Lili o olhava séria e, ao quando ele terminou de se declarar, ela apenas sorriu sinceramente.

- Como vou ter certeza disso? – Lili perguntou ainda olhando profundamente com seus olhos verdes para James

- Que se eu estivesse mentindo, não faria isso. – James respondeu, antes de tomá-la em seus braços e novamente beijá-la

- Você é um louco, James. – Lili disse quando terminaram de se beijar

- Por que? – James perguntou sorrindo

- Me beijar assim. – Lili respondeu

- Por que algum problema? – James perguntou novamente – Peraí, você me chamou de James.

- Chamei sim. – Lili respondeu – O problema em me beijar assim é...

- É o quê? – o rapaz perguntou ansioso

- Que nenhum garoto me ganha com apenas dois beijos. – Lílian respondeu sorrindo

- Sério? Então eu vou te ganhar... – James a levantou e a rodou (bem cena de casal em filme adolescente, é comum, mas bonitinho), Lili sorriu

- Ah! E não pense que eu vou ser fácil, James Potter. – Lílian completou – Eu já vou indo. – e a garota se virou

- Não tão depressa! – James a segurou pelo braço, chegou perto dela para a beijar, mas Lili apenas deixou que ele tocasse os lábios nos dela e se foi corredor afora  
  
- E aí Pontas? – Almofadinhas perguntou – Como foi com a Evans?

- Realmente, ela não é como as outras. – James respondeu num sorriso e saiu pelo corredor antes que os amigos lhe perguntassem mais coisas.  
  
_"Meninas são tão mulheres  
Seus truques e confusões"  
  
"Garotos como eu  
  
Sempre tão espertos  
  
Perto de uma mulher  
  
São só garotos..." _


	2. Meu sonho

Meu Sonho  
  
_Meu sonho é ter voce  
  
Desejo muito te ver  
  
Eu só queria entender  
  
Se aquele beijo valeu  
  
Confio em meu coração  
  
Quero viver com a emoção  
  
Sem medo de te perder  
  
Poder ficar com voce  
_  
Férias... James estava em casa, pensava em Lílian... Em tudo que acontecera no final do ano letivo anterior, eles estavam indo para o sétimo ano. O último ano em Hogwarts... Foi pra casa com uma dúvida cruel... Queria saber se o beijo que dera nela valera à pena... Estava confiando em seu coração quando ele afirmava que a garota o amava... James nunca pensara que viveria tal emoção, poder namorar Lílian e não perdê-la para ninguém.  
Tinha que tirar a dúvida de seu coração... Escreveu uma carta para Lílian...  
  
_Quantos sonhos bons  
  
Tantas noites lindas  
  
Me guardei somente pra voc  
_  
Lílian estava em casa, na última semana de férias antes de terminar seus estudos em Hogwarts... "James Potter te beijou...", sua mente dizia para ela em seus devaneios. Tivera sonhos lindos com ele durante as férias inteiras... Noites lindas eram aquelas em que Lílian sonhava com o maldito Potter, que agora nem era mais maldito... Era James... Lili se guardara todos esses anos para ele, somente ele...  
  
_Meu sonho é ter voce  
  
Desejo muito te ver  
  
Eu só queria entender  
  
Se aquele beijo valeu  
  
Confio em meu coração  
  
Quero viver com a emoção  
  
Sentir o som preencher  
  
Tudo para te enlouquecer  
_  
James ficou dois dias inteiros pensando no que escrever na carta para Lílian, Sirius que voltara para a casa dos Potter tentou o ajudar... Mas foi impossível... "Quero viver a emoção de ter ao meu lado, como minha namorada..."

- Não pode ser só isso – James se justificava para Sirius que fazia os deveres na véspera do fim de férias – Lílian merece muito mais.

- Pontas, escreve o que o seu coração mandar... – Almofadinhas opinou – É tão difícil escrever o que você sente?

- É, Almofadinhas. E Muito! – Pontas respondeu coçando a cabeça com a ponta da pena – Agora faz silêncio que eu quero mandar essa carta antes de irmos para Hogwarts.

- Tá, tudo bem. – Sirius respondeu franzindo a testa para o amigo – Vou virar um túmulo.

- É bem melhor assim – James disse quando Sirius calou-se, voltou-se para o pergaminho vazio sobre o chão e escreveu...  
  
Um dia antes de partir para Hogwarts, Lílian recebeu uma coruja de James; abriu um imenso sorriso quando leu o remetente... Sua irmã Petúnia não a importunaria por causa da carta, pois havia saído de casa... Correu para o quarto e abriu o pergaminho, era de James mesmo, a letra mais ou menos legível e... A carta tinha o perfume dele...  
  
"_Querida Lílian,  
  
Tudo bem com você? Eu estou muito bem... Desculpa não ter escrito durante as férias inteiras, é que não sabia como escrever para você... Passei as férias inteiras pensando se aquele beijo que te dei valeu mesmo, sei que a iniciativa foi minha, mas quando a gente tá apaixonado sempre temos nossos medos...  
Quando te beijei ouvi o farfalhar de asas de fadas preenchendo o amor que eu depositava naquele beijo... Pensei que fosse te enlouquecer, mas você consegue não transparecer os seus sentimentos... Isso me intrigou muito... Será que aquele beijo tem o mesmo significado para você como tem para mim? Confesso para você outra coisa: Nunca pensei que escreveria uma carta tão apaixonada para alguém que me ignorou tantos anos...  
Senti muito sua falta nessas férias... Meu sonho é ter você como minha namorada... Desejei muito te ver nas férias... E agora, quando finalmente termino de escrever a carta, provavelmente te verei amanhã...  
Lílian, espero que não tenha te aborrecido com esta carta e nem tomado seu tempo precioso... Espero que tenha expressado direito meus sentimentos...  
  
Com todo carinho,  
James Potter"  
_  
Lílian conseguiu apenas sorrir, como ele, demoraria muito tempo para escrever uma resposta... Deitou-se na cama abraçando a carta de James, cheirou-a novamente sentindo aquele perfume maravilhoso que o rapaz tinha... Lembrou-se de um detalhe: no dia seguinte o veria... No dia seguinte o veria...


	3. Amanhã não se sabe

**Amanhã não se sabe**  
  
_ Como as folhas com o vento  
  
Até onde vai dar o firmamento  
  
Toda hora enquanto é tempo  
  
Vivo aqui este momento  
_  
Era final de outono, as folhas começavam a cair das imensas árvores que existiam em Hogwarts; James olhava tudo isso acontecer da janela da Grifinória, desde que se descobrira apaixonado ficava assim... Toda hora se lembrava do momento em que ele pedira para Lílian sair com ele na próxima ida a Hogsmeade e, ela respondera "se der tempo Potter nos vemos em Hogsmeade".  
  
_ Hoje aqui amanha não se sabe  
  
Vivo agora antes que o dia acabe  
  
Este instante nunca é tarde  
  
Mal começou eu já estou com saudade  
_  
Encontraram-se no Três Vassouras em Hogsmeade, Lílian fora liberada pela professora Minerva para andar pelo vilarejo.

- Olá Potter. – Lílian cumprimentou o garoto que estava sentado numa das mesas do bar sozinho

- Olá Lílian. – James respondeu levantando o rosto, onde tinha um grande sorriso estampado – Pronta para darmos uma volta?

- Pronta. – Lílian respondeu não querendo transparecer a felicidade que estava

- Então vamos. – James havia se levantado e, agora oferecia o braço para a garota que aceitou

- Onde você pretende me levar, James Potter? – Lílian perguntou enquanto os dois caminhavam pelas ruas do vilarejo

- Quero te dar uma coisa. – James respondeu virando mais uma vez para olhar Lílian  
Seguiram silenciosos durante o caminho, James guiara Lili até uma rua meio deserta onde se encontrava apenas um lindo jardim com belíssimas flores; o rapaz pegou um botão de rosa vermelha e entregou para a garota. - É para você, moça dos mais lindos olhos verdes que já vi. – James disse quando entregou o botão para Lílian

- Está me surpreendendo... – Lílian disse – James.  
James queria aproveitar cada instante daquele momento antes que acabasse; era quase impossível de acreditar que James Potter e Lílian Evans estavam juntos... Mal começaram a curtir o momento e ambos já sentiam saudades...  
  
_ Me abraça me aceita  
  
Me aceita assim meu amor  
  
Me abraça me beija  
  
Me aceita assim como eu sou  
E deixa ser o que for  
_  
Tarde de sábado, início de dezembro, dia de jogo de Quadribol; Grifinória ganhara da Sonserina por 300 a 190. James convencera Lílian a ir com ele até o lago para conversarem... Lílian foi, não enxergou James... Mas o rapaz já a esperava... Chegou devagar e tampou os olhos da garota com as mãos...

- James? É você? – Lílian perguntou segurando as mãos do rapaz sobre seu rosto

- Sim. Sou eu... – James, sem destampar os olhos de Lílian, chegou mais perto dela e sussurrou no ouvido dela

– Sou eu, meu amor. – Lílian sorriu tirando as mãos de James de seus olhos

- Amor? – Lílian perguntou sorrindo – Já fui promovida a amor?

- Claro que já! – James respondeu a abraçando fortemente – E se você quiser, promovo-te a namorada. - Como? – Lili perguntou

- Quer namorar comigo Lílian Evans? – James perguntou se ajoelhando em frente de Lílian

- Deixa-me pensar... Você é um pouco arrogante e convencido – neste momento James passou a mão no cabelo – Apronta muito. Mas é um doce comigo, me trata como uma princesa e diz que me ama.

- E?

- Eu aceito sim. – Lili respondeu sorrindo, James se levantou...  
Puxou a garota pela cintura e tascou-lhe um beijo muitíssimo apaixonado... Fui trazendo-a para mais perto de si, abraçaram-se mais enquanto se beijavam... James nem acreditava que Lílian aceitara ser sua namorada, aceitara namorar ele, mesmo com os defeitos dele...  
  
_Como as ondas com a mar  
  
Até onde não vai dar mais p  
  
Este instante tal qual   
  
Vivo aqui e seja o que Deus quiser  
_  
Chovia muito, havia pequenas ondas no lago... James e Lílian estavam no meio do campo de Quadribol, no meio da chuva forte...

- James, por que você me trouxe aqui? Ainda mais chovendo? – Lili perguntou

- Pra concretizar um sonho que eu tive... – James respondeu

- Que sonho?

- Eu te beijava na chuva, no meio do campo de Quadribol.

- Sério?

- Sério. – James respondeu, já trazendo Lílian mais para perto de si  
Podia sentir a respiração dele em seu rosto, podia sentir o perfume inebriante de James... Ele a beijou apaixonadamente... Ela correspondeu... Que momento era aquele? Que loucura era aquela? Nada mais importava quando estavam juntos... Viviam ali e seja lá o que Deus quisesse...  
  
_Hoje aqui não importa para onde vamos  
  
Vivo agora não tenho outros planos  
  
E é tão fácil viver sonhando  
  
Enquanto isso a vida vai passando  
  
_ Crepúsculo no início da Primavera, o casal namorava à beira do lago assim como outros casais... Lílian estava sentada entre as pernas de James e encostava-se ao peito do garoto, que brincava com algumas mechas do cabelo acaju.

- James, quando formarmos o que vai acontecer? – Lílian perguntou de olhos fechados

- Não sei, Lili. – James respondeu – Vamos viver aqui por enquanto, sonhando com o nosso futuro.

- Mas James... – Lílian tentou protestar, mas James lhe deu um selinho

- Lili, o presente está sendo maravilhoso, você não acha?

- Acho. Nunca havia me sentido tão bem antes. – Lili respondeu ainda de olhos fechados – Gostaria de me sentir a vida inteira.

- Sério?

- Sim.

- Então Lili... Preciso te perguntar uma coisa séria... – James disse, Lílian se sentou de frente para James

- O que é, James?

- Lílian Evans, você quer casar comigo, James Potter?  
  
_ Me abraça me aceita  
  
Me aceita assim meu amor  
  
Me abraça me beija  
  
Me aceita assim como eu sou  
E deixa ser o que for  
_  
Lílian ficou estupefata com a proposta... "Como assim? Peraí, James Potter me pediu me casamento?"... Ela apenas sorriu e voou no pescoço de James o abraçando forte...

- Isso quer dizer um sim? – James perguntou retribuindo ao abraço

- Sim. Sim. Sim. – Lili respondeu saindo do abraço e olhando nos olhos de James

- Nunca te vi tão sorridente, princesa. – James disse também muito sorridente passando a mão no queixo de Lílian

- Diz pra mim James... Diz aquilo que eu adoro ouvir... – pediu Lílian

- Eu te amooooooooooo, Lílian Evans. – James disse, fazendo a garota sorrir mais... Lili chegou mais perto de James e o beijou apaixonadamente...  
Eram noivos, Lílian mais uma vez aceitara James do jeito que ele era... Arriscara um futuro, que James faria o possível para fazê-la sempre feliz...


	4. Para o amor nada é impossível

N/A: Bem gente, essa é a última song da série James e Lílian. Preciso apenas esclarecer alguns detalhes, eu fiz uma mistura de trechos de músicas, pois não achei nenhuma música que começasse alegre e terminasse triste (vocês sabem o motivo). Espero que gostem. Ah! No final eu coloco de onde são os trechos, ok? E por favor, comentem...  
  
**Para o amor nada é impossível**  
  
_ Faz muito tempo, mas eu me lembro... Você implicava comigo  
  
Mas hoje eu vejo que tanto tempo me deixou muito mais calmo  
  
O meu comportamento egoísta, o seu temperamento difícil  
  
Você me achava meio esquisito e eu te achava tão chata  
  
_- Lembra Lili dos anos anteriores? – James perguntou para a namorada, enquanto descansavam um pouco na mesa

– Você implicava muito comigo.

- Hahaha... – Lílian riu com gosto – Eu passei a implicar mais quando comecei a gostar de você.

- Quando nos encontrávamos era só ofensa. Mas acho que esse tempo que comecei a gostar de você me deixou mais calmo. – James continuou

- Você tinha um comportamento egoísta e era extremamente convencido. – Lílian completou

- E o seu temperamento difícil de lidar?

- Você era meio esquisito antes, James.

- E você uma chata.

- Mas felizmente as coisas mudaram, não acha? – Lílian perguntou puxando James novamente para a pista de dança

- Felizmente sim. – James disse abraçando Lili pela cintura e seguindo-a até a pista  
Voltaram a dançar entre os amigos do sétimo ano, era o baile de despedida; muitas emoções, muito amor um pelo outro...  
  
_You are the strength_  
Você é a força  
_That keeps me walking  
_ Que me faz andar  
_You are the hope  
_ Você é a esperança  
_That keeps me trusting  
_ Que me faz confiar  
_You are the life  
_ Você é a vida  
_ To my soul  
_ Para minha alma  
_You are my purpose  
_ Você é meu propósito  
_ You're everything  
_ Você é tudo  
  
- Lílian Evans, aceita James Potter como seu marido? – o juiz perguntou para Lílian

- Sim aceito. – Lílian respondeu com um sorriso imenso estampado no rosto

- E você, James Potter? Aceita Lílian Evans como sua esposa? – o juiz perguntou para James

- Claro que aceito. – James respondeu sorrindo também, segurando a mão de Lili

- Antes de declará-los marido e mulher, chegou a hora de vocês lerem os votos. – o juiz disse, entregando a cada um pergaminho enrolado; os votos eram uma jura de amor que devia ser lida antes do juiz declarar o casamento oficial

– Srta Evans e Sr Potter. – o juiz entregou o pergaminho para cada um, o que James havia feito para Lílian e o que ela havia feito para James – Srta Evans, tenha o prazer de ler.  
Lílian abriu o pergaminho devagar, e começou a ler o juramento que James havia feito.  
_"Querida Lílian, Foi tão difícil escrever um juramento digno de você ler e, espero que esse tenha ficado de seu agrado. Faz oito anos que nos conhecemos e sei muito bem que os dois últimos anos foram os melhores porque eu estive com você. Os marotos podem até ficar com ciúmes, mas a vida com amor se torna mais colorida. Lili, quando comecei a enxergá-la com outros olhos descobri que sem você não há vida; você se tornou minha força, você é a esperança, você dá vida para minha alma, meu propósito. Você é tudo para minha vida. Sonhos sem você são pesadelos, tudo sem você é triste e sem cor. Pode haver brigas sim, mas nada é um mar de rosas e você é minha vida, sem você meu corpo é só corpo, não possui alma. Amar-te foi o melhor acontecimento em minha vida e espero poder te amar para todo o sempre.  
Amo-te minha princesa  
James Potter"  
_  
Quando Lílian terminou de ler, sorriu com lágrimas em seus olhos; James olhou-a e abriu o que ela havia escrito.  
_ "Querido James, brigas e discussões foram apenas o começo de nossa história, nossa diferente e apaixonada história. Um início de discussão, um beijo perto do lago, um gosto que ficou, uma carta apaixonada nas férias, encontro em Hogsmeade, pedido de namoro, beijo na chuva no meio do campo de quadribol, pedido de casamento e hoje. Éramos apenas crianças, adolescentes com sonhos, sonhos reformulados depois de um amor. James, palavras de amor apenas não revelam o que sentimos um pelo outro, são nossos gestos e nossos momentos que afirmam o quanto nos amamos. Amar-te foi meu melhor presente, sem você não existe esperança e nem confiança. Conquistar-te foi realmente difícil, mas não sei se o fiz, pois quando pensei em te conquistar pra valer, você veio e levou de vez meu coração.  
Amo-te infinitamente  
Lílian Evans"  
_  
James terminou de ler sorrindo alegremente, Lílian olhou-o e antes que o juiz os impedisse, estavam se beijando. Terminaram o beijo rapidamente, ainda não estavam casados.

- As alianças, por favor. – o juiz pediu, James procurou pelos bolsos a caixinha com as alianças

- Sirius cadê as alianças? – James perguntou para Sirius que estava mais atrás ao lado de Remo

- James você perdeu as alianças? – Lílian perguntou olhando desconfiada para o noivo

- Não Lílian, não perdi. – James respondeu

– Sirius estavam com você. Remo?

- Estão aqui. – Remo respondeu entregando a caixinha para James

- Obrigado Remo. – James agradeceu e se virou para o juiz – Aqui estão.  
O juiz pegou as alianças, o padre bruxo abençoou as alianças e, deu-as para o casal. James colocou a aliança em Lílian e, ela colocou nele. Dentro da aliança de Lílian estava gravado "James, meu eterno amor" e na de James escrito "Lílian, meu eterno amor".

- E eu vos declaro marido e mulher. – o juiz declarou – Pode beijá-la. – James apenas sorriu, abraçou Lílian e a beijou apaixonadamente.  
  
_Hoje eu preciso te abraçar  
  
Sentir teu cheiro de roupa limpa  
  
Pra esquecer os meus anseios e dormir em paz  
  
Hoje eu preciso ouvir qualquer palavra tua  
  
Qualquer frase exagerada que me faça sentir alegria  
  
Em estar vivo  
_  
James chegou exausto em casa, os Comensais e Voldemort não paravam de agir um minuto sequer, ele como Auror estava trabalhando dobrado; Lílian nem ouviu James chegar, continuou fazendo o jantar, fazia pouco tempo que chegara do Ministério, também era Aurora, mas ficava mais na burocracia do que na ativa. James tirou a capa, e entrou na cozinha.

- James nem vi você chegar. – Lílian disse, quando James a abraçou pela cintura e depositou a cabeça em seu ombro; James podia sentir o cheiro da roupa recém lavada misturada com o perfume de Lili

- Você estava compenetrada fazendo o jantar. – James respondeu, dando um beijinho no pescoço da mulher

- Na realidade, estava preocupada com você, James. – Lílian respondeu largando o fogão e se virando de frente para James e colocando os braços em volta do pescoço dele

- Você e sua preocupação, Lili. – James disse dando um selinho nos lábios da esposa

- Você sabe muito bem que me preocupo com você, os tempos estão difíceis, amor. – Lili disse – E você e os rapazes levam tudo na aventura.

- Hahaha... – James riu com gosto

– Lili, depois que você apareceu em minha vida eu tenho tido mais juízo que o Remo. Não precisa se preocupar não tá?

- Mas eu me preocupo mesmo assim. – Lílian respondeu, beijando apaixonadamente James

James se sentia imensamente vivo quando sabia que Lili se preocupava com ele, conseguia dormir e esquecer os problemas quando sentia o corpo de Lili ao lado do seu na cama.  
  
_Eu hoje mesmo quase não lembro que já estive sozinho  
  
Que um dia eu seria seu marido, seu príncipe encantado  
  
Ter filhos, nosso apartamento, fim de semana no sítio  
  
Ir ao cinema todo domingo só com você do meu lado  
_  
Já fazia dois anos de casamento, ambos agora com vinte anos; James chegou em casa mais cedo, a situação não melhorara muito, mas ele deu um jeito de passar o aniversário de casamento com Lili.

- Lili, você está linda! – James disse quando Lili desceu as escadas toda arrumada para o jantar

- E você é bobo! – Lili disse abraçando-o, ele acabara de sair da cozinha; James fizera um jantar para os dois, para comemorar os dois anos de casamento

- Princesa, vamos jantar antes que esfrie. – James disse dando o braço para Lili depois de beijar a mão dela  
James e Lílian sentaram-se à mesa e, começaram a jantar; James fizera sua especialidade: batatas cozidas com carne assada. Como sabia que não era um exímio chefe de cozinha, James deu para Lílian de presente um lindo cordão de ouro com um pingente de coração que abria com as fotos de ambos; já Lili deu para James um relógio de ouro muito bonito e, que ele queria...

- James, eu tenho uma coisa para te contar. – Lili disse meio acanhada

- Pode contar Lili. – James consentiu segurando a mão dela

- É que, bem, eu sei que os tempos estão ruins com Voldemort a solta, mas...

- Mas o que, Lili?

- James, eu estou...

- Você está?

- Grávida.

- Grávida? – James perguntou sorrindo

- É. Grávida.  
James não sabia se ria ou se chorava de alegria, carregou Lili no colo e começou a beijá-la freneticamente.

Nove meses depois...

- Vai Lílian, força! – Minerva dizia segurando a mão de Lílian

- Vamos força menina! – a curandeira-parteira incentivava

- Ai! Aaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiii! – Lílian gritou  
  
- Ai por Merlin! Será que Lili está bem? – James perguntou quando ouviu outro grito de Lili

- Acalme-se James! – Sirius meio que ordenou  
  
- Aaaaaaaiiiiiiiii! – Lili gritou mais uma vez, e dessa vez a última

- Nasceu Lílian! – a curandeira-parteira disse – É um menino!  
Lili ouviu o chorinho do filho, a curandeira-parteira limpou a criança e colocou uma roupa; depois entregou para Lili poder amamentar.

- Minerva, chame o James, por favor? – Lili pediu já com o filho no colo

- Vou chamar. – Minerva respondeu antes de sair do quarto acompanhada da curandeira

- Lili, você tá bem? – James perguntou assim que entrou no quarto e sentou- se ao lado da mulher na cama

- Eu tô bem. E o nosso filho também. – Lili respondeu ajeitando o pequeno no colo

- Oi filho. Eu sou o papai. – James brincou com o filho, pegando a pequena mão do beb

- Como vamos chamá-lo? – Lili perguntou

- Qual nome você gosta? – James perguntou – Eu gosto de James.

- Harry. – Lili sugeriu

- É, gostei de Harry.

- Harry James Potter. – Lili concluiu

- Adorei. Oi Harry. – James brincou com o filho, o bebê de cabelos pretos e olhos cor de esmeralda dormia sereno no colo de Lílian  
  
_ Mesmo sem te ver  
  
Não chegou ao fim  
  
Seu amor, Tudo em mim  
  
Se não for mais do que tento ser  
  
Se não for mais  
_  
Um ano depois...

- Lili, suba para o quarto, pegue o Harry e fuja! – James falou para a mulher

- Não vamos sem você, James. – Lílian tentou contestar

- Lili, vá. Ande rápido, salve a você e ao nosso filho. – James disse encaminhando a mulher para a escada

- James... Não... – Lílian contestava, agora lágrimas começavam a rolar sobre a face

- Lili, vou tentar mantê-lo ocupado para vocês fugirem. Por favor, salve- se.

- James... – Lílian abraçou-o fortemente – Não nos abandone, por favor.

- Eu nunca vou abandonar vocês, Lili. – James respondeu segurando a face da mulher entre suas mãos – Eu sempre estarei com vocês aonde quer que eu esteja. – disse beijando rapidamente a mulher e empunhando a varinha  
Lílian subiu rapidamente as escadas, tirou Harry do berço e, ainda conseguiu ouvir a luta de James contra o Lorde; quando tentou sair o Lorde a surpreendeu.

- Entregue-me o garoto! – o Lorde ordenou

- Não irá fazer nada ao meu filho! – Lílian revidou a ordem

- Sai da frente, sua impura! – o Lorde ordenou novamente

- Mate a mim, mas não faça nada ao meu filho. – Lílian implorou

- Saia da frente e nada acontecerá a você. – o Lorde ordenou novamente

- Mate a mim, mas não faça nada ao meu filho! – Lílian continuou a implorar

- Sangue-ruim burra! – o Lorde disse – _Avada Kedavra!_  
Lílian caiu no chão, Harry também caiu e começou a chorar alto...

- Agora é a sua vez! Avada Kedavra! – o Lorde gritou, mas nada aconteceu ao bebê, o feitiço atingira ao Lorde...  
  
James e Lílian morreram se amando, mesmo sem se verem, se amam; mesmo sem ver o filho, o amam e zelam por sua vida. Lílian impediu que Harry morresse com seu amor e, James impediu que as memórias fossem esquecidas lutando até o fim para tentar manter o amor de sua vida e o fruto desse amor vivo...  
  
_Ninguém pode mudar o destino e, muito menos mudar a quem somos destinados...  
_  
N/A: Bem gente, é isso! Esse é o final da série James e Lílian. Espero que tenham gostado, ficou maior que as outras, mas acho que não poderia ser menor...Aguardo reviews, ok? Espero ter conseguido expressar o amor e o sofrimento final... Os trechos são das seguintes músicas (na ordem da fic):  
Do seu lado – Jota Quest  
Everything – Lifehouse  
Só hoje – Jota Quest  
Do seu lado – Jota quest  
Olhos Certos – Detonautas


End file.
